Twilight
Twilight (last name unknown for now) is a 18-year-old African-American girl from the video game, Bully 2 and the lesbian lover of a German-Dutch-Swedish girl at Dixmor Academy named Lara. She and Lara have been together for at least four years or so Lara says. Twilight usually wears short jeans or just torn-up jeans while her girl Lara may wear traditional clothes with skirts or pullovers with trousers. Today Twilight is in a state of deep depression and panic as she can't bare the fact that Lara is dead. Info Twilight, like Lara, may seem like a sweet and innocent little girl, but she can become very cruel and evil if someone catches her and Lara making out or doing "kinky stuff" at the bathroom in school. She gets even crazier than Lara at those moments. An incident like this occurred when Twi and Lara were spotted making-out in the girls' bathroom by Eunice Pound and as a punishment, they beat her to a bloody pulp, leaving her scarred on the floor and promised her "some more" if she tells anyone. When Christy Martin saw them doing some sexual stuff in the bathroom, they attempted to "rape her", but Christy only got a swirlie by Twilight, before escaping the so-called "rape" attempt. Lara didn't do much. Out of fear, she swore she would never use the girls' bathroom on the first floor again and not tell anyone what she saw. Lara and particularity Twilight, love to sexually bully a student named Katherine. Similarly to Lara, she doesn't get along well with Mr. Hill (only in her case, based on the fact that she's black) but gets along okay with Mr. Pearson. She also doesn't get along with Alex Norcroft, unlike Lara. Reasons are mostly due to her race and the fact that she's a lesbian, however, he never tells that to her face and claims he is okay with them being lesbians as long as Twi (and get this, ONLY Twi) "respects him". But both of them get along with Kiley Winselton. The three of them like to gossip about other girls at the school about how much it sucks and about how much people they have beaten up or raped, so to speak. The pair are also friendly with Colby Smith. Lola Lombardi and Pinky Gauthier alike don't get along well with them because of an instance where they both got caked by them by the orders of Corey Evans and ultimately, Colton Williams and Patrick Granger themselves. Granger even said it himself that that was a "good plan". However, Lara and Twilight are nowhere near as bad as Williams' Gang. Twilight is kind of frightened by Granger, unlike Lara, who is also known to admire and look up to Patrick a lot to which he took notice and usually gives her candies or remains of dead animals he kills because of it. Lara sometimes puts the remains of animals into the lockers of the bullied kids, much to Twi's laughter, actually. Trivia *Twilight und Lara have a love-story fan-fic on the Hyper Anon Wiki, also made by me, which has now come to an end thanks to Lara's death at the hands of Kim Jing Wei. *Her and Lara's most usual "rape-victim" was Katharine until they toned their "rape-fest" on her down a bit, keeping her from getting paranoid (and boy, how wrong that went). Luckily, Kate was saved from some actual sexual abuse after Lara's brutal death. *Twilight is a reverse paedophile. *Patrick Granger once gave Twilight a dead lizard which she did not take as a gift and was actually frightened by it and threw it on the ground. Lara, on the other hand, accepted his gifts and even kept a bloody heart of a wolf in a private box of her's in her locker. *As of 16 July onward, her and Lara were suppose to become some sort of Lord Antichrist's apprentices but that crappy idea was scrapt. *She only survived the massacre at Dixmor Academy because she ran, better ran, outran Kim Jing Wei's gun. Category:Characters Category:Original character Category:Bully Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:African-American Category:Teenagers Category:LGBT Community Category:Made up Characters Category:Cute people Category:Bullies Category:Perverts Category:Manipulators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Emos Category:Students